<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You by StarWarsGirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572074">I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGirl22/pseuds/StarWarsGirl22'>StarWarsGirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gift Work, Thorin and his nephews are dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGirl22/pseuds/StarWarsGirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taryn and Haldir have a lot in common....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusRift/gifts">CygnusRift</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144854">Of Dust and Everlasting Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusRift/pseuds/CygnusRift">CygnusRift</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taryn is an Hóndur elf which means in Quenya "Spirit or Shadow (hó) Servant (ndur)" which is actually a name but I am using it as a name for her sub-species of elf.</p><p>I only own Taryn and her race.</p><p>This is a gift for CygnusRift who is working on a wonderful story and I teared up twice while reading it, which is a good sign in my book! I am combining our two story ideas though using theirs mostly, the fae chooses their partners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taryn kept walking, the Hóndur elleth kept close to the Hobbits and dwarf though her attention was focused mostly on Gimli since she knew all about the bad history between dwarves and elves. She had even had it aimed at her at one point, seventy fives years ago.</p><p>She shook her head to clear it, even after all these years the pain is still too great. Her fae still mourned for her King under the Mountain, it had chosen him as soon as she had fi laid eyes on him in Bag End, the home of her adopted father.</p><p>"Are you okay, Taryn?"</p><p>Gold eyes glanced down at the Hobbit next to her, Pippin. She smiled and placed her hand on his head, she ruffled his blonde curly locks. "Yes...I was just remembering Thorin, I had meet him through Gandalf." Her tapered ears dipped down when she remembered that she had just lost Gandalf.</p><p>"Is he the one that you sing about?" It was Merry asking that.</p><p>"....Yes." Taryn said, glancing up when her keen hearing picked up the sound of leaves ruffling but didn't see anything so looked down at the Hobbits. "Would you like to hear the full song in the common tongue?"</p><p>The Hobbits nodded their heads, hoping that it would take their minds off the pain of Gandalf's death.</p><p>Taryn smiled before she looked away and started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>Thorin! King Under The Mountain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Alas no more shall rule this domain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We brethren must go on without him</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And ensure his death was not in vain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In sleep eternal he will rest</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With the Arkenstone upon his breast</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Which evermore shall emit its light</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To banish the darkness of unending night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And on his tomb is Orcrist laid</em>
  <br/>
  <em>An Elven blade forged in Elder Days</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To warn of foes and roving orcs</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And ward off all evil from Erebor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How shall we remember our fallen friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who conquered Dragon Sickness in the end?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A warrior, leader, a proud flawed king?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A worthy descendent of mighty Durin!</em>
</p><p>At the last note, she closed her eyes and released a shaky breath.</p><p>The Hobbits are silent before Frodo broke it. ".....I am sorry that he was taken from you, Taryn."</p><p>"Thank you." Taryn said before her ears twitched when she picked up a different sound before a hooded group landed around them, coming down from the trees. And aiming their arrows at them. Her wings twitched in surprise as her hand reaches out to grab Gimli's shoulder, bringing the dwarf close to her.</p><p>She had promised his father that she would look out for him.</p><p>One of the elves stepped forward. "The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."</p><p>Taryn recognized him as Haldir...there was something different about him, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. At least not yet.</p><p>Haldir then lead the group to a ladder as the others lowered their bows. All around, over two dozen Elves now stood at attention, the end of their bows resting by their feet. As a sickle moon rose in the east, they watched the climbing company in silence, their curious expressions holding a fair amount of concern.</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil."</em>
</p><p><em>"Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien."</em> Legolas replied.<br/> <br/>Haldir glances at Aragorn. <em>"Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us." </em></p><p>"Haldir." Aragorn replied with a bow.<br/><br/>"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli snapped, impatience coloring his tone.<br/><br/>Haldir looked at the dwarf. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."<br/><br/>"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? <strong>Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!</strong>"</p><p>A chorus of gasps sounded from the nearby flets. Then murmurs arose.</p><p>Taryn groaned in response and slapped a hand over her eyes, she knew exactly what Gimli had said given the fact that she knew how to speak dwarvish and had heard a similar insult before from Thorin.</p><p>Haldir now stood to full height, his nostrils flaring in justified anger.</p><p>Before aught else could be said, however, Aragorn laid a heavy hand upon the Dwarf's shoulder. "<em>That</em> was not so courteous." He admonished him.</p><p><em>"Haldir, I apologize for my friend."</em> Taryn said as she stepped past Gimli and Aragorn, lowering her hand and placing her hand on her chest and bowing.</p><p>Haldir's attention was now on Taryn, causing Gimli to grumble but he went silent as soon as Taryn pinned him with a stern look. <em>"....Hóndur elves are rarely seen outside their caves but I know you, Taryn daughter of Arieen, the one who would have been Queen Under The Mountain."</em></p><p>Taryn stares at him, her gold eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out what she was sensing from him. There was a sadness about him, one that she was familiar with as she kept staring at him. She blinked before her gaze softened, understanding glowing in them. <em>"You honor me</em> <em>with a title that was never used, Haldir of Lórien."</em> Taryn bowed, Haldir stared into her eyes before he bowed as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I did my best xD Haldir is so hard to write so kudos to those who can write him! Not that happy with it so I might do another one.</p><p>The song that Taryn sings is sung by Eurielle which is called "Lament for Thorin"</p><p>I know it didn't happen like this in the movie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>